Teroan Moonrain
"- I regret everything. All that I have denied, seems clear now. I am an assassin."~ Teroan Moonrain confessing himself that hes failed assassination on Tyrande was wrong. Warden Teroan Moonrain, once a druid, is a former Watcher and follower of Maiev Shadowsong. After years of battling the Horde, the Scourge and the Burning Legion, all that his heart roamed at last, was Vengeance. After a failed assassination on High Priestess Tyrande Whisperwind, he was locked away in a dungeon of Darnassus, awaiting his trial, or perhaps unexpected freedom. Surprisingly, he was freed by the Sentinels and fully rejoined the Winterblades. Biography Teroan Moonrain was born into the family of Moonrain around 1.000 years before the Great Sundering, born as the second child of the family along with his twin brother, Herin. His father, Welron Moonrain, was a follower of Malfurion Stormrage, seeking to learn of the newly discovered druidism. His mother, Rilyssa, was a priestess of Elune. Teroan grew up along with his siblings, his twin brother, older brother, Meroin, and younger sister, Curissa in the city of Suramar. His grandfather, Genarion, the "master" - as he called himself - of the Moonrain family lived within the Highborne city of Zin-Azshari, working with his brethren to uncover the mystics of the Well of Eternity. At an age of 300, the entering of adulthood among the night elves, Teroan and Herin joined their father to follow the beliefs of Malfurion. After learning the wonders of nature and great wisdom, he first there understood how dangerous the arcane magic could be. Though it would soon be realised to all among the night elves. The War of the Ancients came. War of the Ancients Teroan, of course, joined the Kal'dorei forces, along with everyone else of his family, except two. Geranion, as a highborne of who he was he joined Queen Azshara's forces. Meroin aswell, as he was the favorite of Geranion, whom managed to convince Meroin to join Azshara and the Burning Legion. Under both of the first commanders during the war, Lord Ravencrest and Lord Stareye, Teroan followed his orders, no matter the fact that the Kal'dorei was about to lose. When Jarod Shadowsong took over the command after succeding the deceased commander, Desdel Stareye, and as the tide of war began to change, the Moonrain family believed that victory was assured. To both their luck, though also mistrust, Meroin joined Dath'remar Sunstirder and his followers to betray Queen Azshara. Thus, victory was assured. The summoning of the demon lord, Sargeras, interrupted, sealed the victory of the Kal'dorei. The victory was shortlived, though. The Well of Eternity imploded. The last thing passing through Teroan's mind, was a shining blue light and shakings under his feets. When he woke up he found himself on the newly formed continent, Kalimdor. Luckily he found the major part of night elves alive, lead by Cenarius, Tyrande and Malfurion. Jarod Shadowsong and his sister, Maiev appeared to had survived the the Great Sundering aswell. Teroan did not have casualties among his family, unlike others. Dath'remar and his followers and Teroan's brother had survived aswell. After Dath'remars attempt to make an arcane storm to show the wonders of arcane to the Kal'dorei, he and his followers were banished from Kalimdor. Meroin aswell. Dath'remar left, with ships to the east, leaving Kalimdor behind. Him and his followers would later be known as the Quel'dorei - the High elves. Following the aftermath of the war, Teroan found the love of his life, Iniria Leafrunner. Unfortunatly, Teroan was bound, like all other druids, to slumber within the realm of the dragon aspect Ysera, the Emerald Dream. But he never lost the love to his mate. Neither did she. The Third War With the Legions return to Azeroth, Malfurion Stormrage and Tyrande Whisperwind, sought to awaken the druids fo the Kal'dorei. Teroan was a Druid of the Claw and together with his fellow druids he slept in the Barrow Deeps, a dark series of caves. On the way through these darkened depths they stumbled upon Illidan's prison. Serving as the prison of the betrayer. Tyrande believing that Illidan might be the answer to defeat the Legion, she slaughtered the Watchers and freed Illidan and fled with him. Malfurion had spilt up with her before she entered continuing to find the Druids of the Claw. Among the Watchers slaughtered was Teroans sister, Curissa - an action which ruined Teroans dreams of hope shifting them with vengeance, when he found out. When Teroan was awakened he felt to dizzy after the long sleep, to even ask about his sister. Though he was happy when he found his love, Iniria. But the joy was short. At the battle of Mount Hyjal, his father burned alive, his mother dead when he found her, his twin brother slain and raised as an undead. And at last, Iniria impaled by a Pit Lord. Blinded by rage he let the demon lure him away from his allies, knowing that it could defeat the night elf, alone. Teroan fought with every move his body could struggle, though he was defeated, but not killed. The Pit Lord inflicted Teroan with a burning curse, which would torture Teroan to death. The demon left, naive to think his spell would do the rest. Infact Teroan survived. He was lying there for days, unable to move, or speak, on the same time as the burns would not stop. And then felt into a coma. Weeks later he woke up in a ship on its way to the newly planted Teldrassil. He had felt that hes druidic powers had been burned away by the fel fires he was incinerated with. But he immedietly sought to train hes powers with blades. Not long after he joined the Watchers, and came in practice as a Warden. He joined Maiev and her Watchers in their hunt for Illidan until Maiev passed through the portal to the Outlands, as he was injured of the last battle. Years after, when the Watchers was already destroyed Teroan joined the Winterblades, fighting the Horde in Ashenvale. Though, during his sleeping those days, he received visions of his Sisters death, when she was killed by Tyrande. Teroan immediatly understood it, and one night he attempted to kill her, but was defeated by her. He ran as fast as he could out of the town, only to get stopped in Darkshore, where he had to battle his Winterblade colleagues, before he vanished through the forests of Ashenvale, to exile in Shattrah. But not long after he was tracked down by another of his colleague, Huntress Aariam Shadowgrove. She injured him, and took him back to Darnassus, where he awaited his trial. However, more than a month after, it was decided that Teroan was to be freed by orders from the Winterblades leader, Lt. General Arodeesa Winterstorm. Same week Teroan tasted his freedom. He left Darnassus the same day, to his cottage in Auberdine, where he had lived before hes betrayal. However, he left his house the next day, setting out towards Hyjal to hunt a certain demon. The demon who impaled his mate seven years ago. As he have said himself, it is "one last act of vengeance.". After this quest for avenging his never-returning love, he continued to fight for the Winterblades, ambitiously aswell, to prove to his fellow elves that he is different from his before his imprisonment, and to redeem himself. Now he fights, waiting for the day he would fall in honorable combat, convinced to be rejoined with his love, Iniria, in the afterlife. Appearance and Personality Teroan is in average height of his fellow race. He have always been having light green hair, aswell as keeping a small beard. Hes body is atlethic and agile. Before lately hes personality was pretty common, though he prefers to reman as serious and wise as he can on the battlefield. Yet, after finding out who killed his sister, whom was Tyrande, Teroan descended into madness, blaming her as a murderer. Since then he have felt no joy, only hate and vengeance coursing through him. After his freedom, he have felt a mix of guilt and the happiness of freedom. During his time in prison, the pressure from, his vengeful thoughts, has been slightly lifted, and hes hate against Tyrande have ceased, now only thinking of vengeance towards the Burning Legion. Quotes - "Death to Tyrande Whisperwind!" - "No one has suffered as much as I have have. Vengeance is all I have left." - "I dream of the day where Maiev return to bring justice in our lands once again." Category:Night Elves Category:Alliance Characters Category:Winterblades Category:Males